Un amour de louveteau
by cassiewright
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des peluches vivantes? Et bien Stiles lui s'en serait bien passé.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

En ce soir de pleine lune, Stiles roulait à vive allure pour rejoindre Scott et la meute constituait de Derek, Isaac, Erica et Jackson. Ils étaient dans les bois autour de la demeure Hale.

Ils auraient dû être attachés, mais depuis quelques temps des loups garous sauvages rôdaient autour de Beacon Hill.

Derek était venu le voir pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur un symbole qui était gravé autour de son ancienne maison. Il venait de trouver et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Surtout qu'aucun membre de la meute, ni Scott répondaient à leurs téléphones.

Le dernier message qu'il avait eut de Scott, ce dernier lui avait dis qu'ils se trouvaient près du hangar où il y avait eu la rave.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il voyait un groupe de femmes s'évaporer dans un tourbillon de poussière avec à leur pieds des loups garous.

Stiles sortait de sa voiture. Il appelait chaque membre de la meute et son meilleur ami après les avoir cherché un moment.

Quand il les voyait arriver, il commençait à paniquer.

- non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Scott ? Isaac ?

Les deux s'avançaient en couinant.

- ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de 5 louveteaux.

Les sorcières avaient transformé les loups dans leur forme animale. De jolies petites boules de poils.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucie 33 : oui c'était moi. little-panty m'a demandé à lire de nouveau cette fiction, c'est pour cela qu'après correction, je la poste de nouveau.

Little-panty : merci de m'avoir demandé cette fiction, ça me touche. J'espère que les changements te plairont.

Stiles les faisait monter dans sa jeep, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu que les louveteaux qu'étaient Erica et Jackson ne l'écoutaient pas. Heureusement pour lui, même sous sa forme de peluche, Derek restait l'alpha. Il l'aidait à les faire obéir.

Arrêté à un feu rouge, l'hyperactif regardait les cinq petits à ses côtés. Ils étaient si petits, si adorables. Jackson et Erica étaient sur le tapis de sol, alors que Scott, Isaac et Derek étaient sur le siège.

Le feu vert s'actionnait, il reprenait la route direction le loft de Derek. Pour lui, c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait garder les louveteaux sans attirer l'attention. Il passerait souvent pour les nourrir et les sortir pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs besoins. Cette dernière partie le perturbait assez.

Avec l'aide du louveteau Derek, il arrivait à faire descendre de la jeep puis monter toutes les peluches dans le loft. Malheureusement pour Stiles, entrer dans le loft était facile, en sortir était impossible. Dès qu'il ouvrait la porte, les louveteaux couinaient, jappaient. Stiles avait un gros coeur tendre, et ça le lui brisait de les entendre.

L'yperactif ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés et deux des petits loups venaient contre lui. Scott et Isaac.

Scott avait une fourrure d'un marron foncé sauf autour de ses yeux et ses pattes qui étaient blancs.

Isaac lui était d'un beau marron clair champagne, sur presque tout le corps. Le haut de son museau étant blanc.

Il appelait son père et Mélissa, la maman de Scott pour décider ensemble. Son père était au courant pour les loups garous à présent et Mélissa devait savoir pour son fils. Il leur disait juste de venir au loft au plus vite. Ce qui à presque deux heures du matin attiraient l'irritation des deux adultes.

Après avoir raccroché, l'hyperactif regardait les louveteaux. Derek était assis sur le fauteuil, il grognait sur Erica et Jackson qui mordillaient les pieds de la table du salon. Isaac et Scott avaient leurs têtes sur ses genoux. D'un geste au départ mal assuré, il commençait à les grattouiller ce que les petits avaient l'air d'apprécier. Il continuait jusqu'à ce que les petits regardaient tous la porte d'entrée. Stiles se levait pour ouvrir à son père et Mélissa. Le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps avait surpris le fils Stilinski, mais quelques petits jappements le ramenaient au problème du moment.

Scott louveteau, voyant sa mère allait vers elle et se frottait contre ses jambes. Mélissa ne savait pas comment agir.

- vous devriez vous asseoir.

Les deux adultes l'écoutaient. Scott se mettait sur les genoux de sa mère.

- alors voilà. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour Derek et je suis tombé sur un groupe de sorcière dingo. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eus le temps de prévenir la meute, et ces sorcières les ont transformé.

- attend quoi ? Demandait son père confus.

- ces magnifiques peluches miniatures vivantes, sont les membres de la meute. Mélissa, c'est Scott qui est sur toi.

Après le choc de cette révélation, l'infirmière caressait la boule de poil.

- je vais tout faire pour les ramener à l'état humain.

- j'ai confiance en toi Stiles. Répondait en le regardant tendrement la maman de Scott.

- comment tu sais qui est qui. Demandait son père.

Stiles s'asseyait face à eux. L'un des minis loups venait à ses côtés, le museau sur ses genoux quémandant des caresses.

Stiles souriait.

- celui là c'est Isaac.

- le petit Lahey.

- oui. Quand je les ai retrouvé, ce sont lui et Scott qui sont venus en premier vers moi. Après pour les reconnaître, j'ai juste prononcé leurs noms. Mais c'est facile de les reconnaître. Celui un peu plus gros…

Un grognement.

- enfin le plus grand, tout noir, c'est Derek Hale. La magnifique petite boule de poil blanche c'est Erica Reyes, elle se dispute mon lacet droit avec Jackson Witthmore. Il est mignon en peluche grise. Ça fait ressortir ses yeux bleus.

Le shérif soupirait. Mélissa souriait.

- je vais dire à aux parents de Jackson et Erica que leur enfants passent quelques jours chez nous pour les vacances d'automne ainsi ils pourront rattraper leurs devoirs et aider les autres.

- merci papa.

- et Peter ? Il n'était pas là ? Demandait Mélissa.

- Peter boude Derek pour je ne sais quoi. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas. Quoiqu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il voit Derek ainsi.

Derek louveteau soufflait d'acquiescement.

- et Alison ? Lydia ?

- après leur rupture avec Scott, Alison a décidé de partir quelques temps, Lydia l'accompagne.

Le louveteau qu'était Scott couinait, sa maman le câlinait.

- nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici. Reprenait Stiles. J'ai essayé de partir plusieurs fois mais on ne peut pas les laisser seul.

- je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix fiston, ils viennent tous à la maison.

- mais pour Scott ?

- je viendrai chez vous voir mon fils. Avec mon travail, je ne peux pas le laisser seul à la maison.

- d'accord, allons-y.

Chez les Stilinski, Stiles préparait de quoi nourrir les louveteaux. Pendant qu'ils mangeaint, il montait se changer pour la nuit.

En sortant de la salle de bain, les louveteaux l'attendaient devant la porte. Il entrait dans sa chambre suivit par les petits. A peine coucher, Isaac et Scott venaient se blottir contre lui. Jackson et Erica se mettaient sur ses pieds. Derek lui s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, place qu'il prenait en tant qu'humain quand il venait se cacher chez ici.

Le réveil était étonnant pour Stiles. Isaac lui léchait le lui souriait en le grattouillant derrière les oreilles avant de s'asseoir d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3

Après quelques grattouilles que quémandaient les louveteaux sauf Derek, Stiles se levait, les petits à sa suite.

Il descendait à la cuisine puis ouvrait la porte de la cuisine pour les laisser sortir s'ils veulaient faire leurs besoins. Pendant ce temps il préparait de quoi les nourrir ainsi que son propre petit déjeuner. Scott et Isaac étaient les premiers à revenir suivies de près par Erica. Quelques minutes plus tard, après un grognement, il voyait Jackson et Derek arriver.

Il les servait en leur donnant en plus du lait tiède.

En déjeunant à son tour, Stiles appelait le docteur Deaton pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un contre sort. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait retrouver les sorcières car elles seules pouvaient inverser le sort. Et ce avant la nouvelle pleine lune. Deaton lui avait quand même dit qu'il avait un livre qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver les sorcières.

Stiles faisait la petite vaisselle. Les louveteaux, sauf Derek, jouaient avec des balles qu'il venait de leur donner. Il montait ensuite se préparer. Quand il sortait de la douche, il attrapait vivement sa serviette pour cacher son intimité.

- Scott ! Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ? vilain louveteau.

La peluche vivante venait se frotter à ses jambes.

- Scott, c'est vraiment bizarre comme situation, surtout que je suis nu.

Mais le petit loup continuait à se frotter et commençait même à lui lécher ses mollets.

- Scott, Scott arrêtes.

L'hyperactif se mettait à rire et se tortillait pour que son ami arrête.

Un petit grognement se faisait entendre. Isaac était là. Il poussait l'autre louveteau et se plaçait devant Stiles. Le petit loup champagne couinait en regardant l'hyperactif. Ce dernier se penchait pour le caresser.

- allez maintenant dehors mes petits, je dois m'habiller.

Les deux louveteaux sortaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles descendait au salon où se trouvait les louveteaux.

- Jackson ! Laisse ce pauvre coussin ! Je dois vraiment vous laisser alors ne mâchouillez pas tout dans cette maison.

Les louveteaux couinaient.

- Je reviens bientôt, je dois vraiment y aller.

Il ne sortait de chez lui que vingt minutes plus tard. Chaque louveteaux, sans exception, lui avaient quémandé des caresses.

Après être passé chercher le livre à la clinique vétérinaire, Stiles allaient faire des courses.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, Stiles rentrait chez lui. Les petits loups lui sautaient dessus.

- vous m'avez manqué aussi mes petits…aie, Derek, ne me mord pas, vilain petit loup.

La boule de poils noire partait dans son coin avec comme un sourire accroché au museau.

Stiles allait ranger ses courses avec Scott et Isaac à sa suite. Erica et Jackson partaient se chamailler une balle bleu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hyperactif allait monter dans sa chambre chercher son ordinateur mais se tournait vers Isaac et Scott qui couinaient.

- non mes petits loups, attendez ici, je vais redescendre de suite.

Les petits s'aplatissaient baissant leurs oreilles.

- non ça ne marchera pas. Restez là, sinon, pas de grattouilles.

Les deux louveteaux le regardaient comme en le suppliant, Stiles allait craquer mais se tournait et montait en vitesse. Il maudissait ces petites peluches qui avaient compris comment le faire fondre.

A peine était-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il en sortait avec son ordinateur. Les deux petits loups l'attendaient en bas des escaliers. Quand Stiles allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé, ils venaient à ses côtés. Le livre de Deaton sur les genoux, l'ordinateur sur la table en face, le fils du shérif était prêt à commencer ses recherches mais les grognements de louveteaux prêt de la table l'en empêchaient.

- Jackson laisse la balle d'Erica.

Le petit loup gris l'écoutait mais au plus grand malheur de Stiles, la peluche venait lui mordiller ses lacets.

- je me demande combien ça va me coûter de lacets cette histoire.

Stiles se plongeait à présent dans la lecture du livre. Quand il entendait Derek grogner, il regardait l'heure. Il était plus de quatorze heures. Il se levait donc pour préparer à manger aux petits et à lui.

Le reste de l'après midi se passait à peu près pareil. Isaac restait près de Stiles mais son acolyte n'était plus Scott mais Derek. Le fils MacCall était collé à sa maman qui était arrivée vers les seize heures. Erica jouait à sa balle pendant que Jackson mordillait un autre lacet de l'hyperactif.

- tu as fait une pause Stiles ? Demandait l'infirmière.

- oui, pour manger et les faire sortir pour leurs besoins.

Isaac couinait, l'hyperactif souriait en le caressant.

- je fais aussi des pauses pour les caresser.

L'hyperactif regardait Mélissa.

- c'est vraiment bizarre de dire ça.

L'infirmière souriait. Elle se levait ensuite pour jouer avec les petits. Après une dernière caresse pour Isaac, Stiles se plongeait de nouveau dans la lecture du livre de Deaton tout en faisant ses recherches dans le bestiaire qu'il avait sur son ordinateur.

Le shérif était rentré,vers vingt heures, Stiles laissait pour un temps ses recherches pour préparer le souper. Mélissa restait avec eux.

Au moment que l'infirmière devait rentrer chez elle, Scott avait du mal à quitter sa maman. C'était seulement en voyant Stiles caressait Isaac qu'il laissait sa maman pour avoir à son tour des caresses de son meilleur ami. Mélissa trouvait cette jalousie adorable, prouvant combien son fils tenait à son ami. Ça la rassuré car depuis quelques temps, elle avait vu son fils s'éloigner du jeune hyperactif. Elle avait profité de ce moment pour quitter le domicile Stilinski.

Il était un peu plus de minuit. Voyant son fils toujours entrain de lire, le shérif confisquait le livre.

- papa ! Je dois continuer mes recherches.

- demain.

- mais.

- non, fils. Tu dois te reposer. Même Hale le pense puisque ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'il tire sur ton pantalon.

Stiles regardait le louveteau noir qui grognait à ses pieds, puis il regardait son pantalon.

- tu m'en devras un neuf Derek.

La boule de poils noire éternuait et s'en allait.

Le shérif souriait.

- va te coucher, je te rendrais le livre demain matin.

- d'accord papa.

Stiles se levait lentement pour ne pas réveiller les louveteaux. Il montait se changer pour la nuit.  
>En entrant dans sa chambre après être passé par la salle de bain, il ne fermait pas la porte, il la poussait juste. Il commençait à sommeiller quand une boule de poils venait se blottir contre lui enfouissant son museau dans son cou. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.<p>

- bonne nuit Isaac.

Il caressait un instant la peluche vivante. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même d'allumer pour savoir qui c'était. Il le savait grâce à la douceur du pelage. Il s'endormait la main sur le ventre du louveteau.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveillait en entendant des grognements. Sur ses pieds se trouvaient deux des peluches vivantes, elles se faisaient face relevant les babines.

- Scott, Isaac ça suffit.

Les deux petits couinaient à présent en le regardant. Stiles soupirait. Il se faisait amadouer. Il les appelait à venir vers lui pour les caresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se levait. Après un passage à la salle de bain, il descendait à la cuisine les petits à sa suite. Erica et Jackson, déjà en bas, sautaient sur lui pour quémander des caresses. Tout en souriant, il s'exécutait. Scott et Isaac se mettaient au milieu pour avoir eux aussi des caresses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait pu atteindre la cuisine pour préparer les petits déjeuners. Son père lui avait laissé le livre et un mot lui disant qu'il avait dû partir plus tôt. Les louveteaux étaient déjà sortis faire leurs besoins.

Pendant les neufs jours suivants, Stiles menait la même vie, effectuant les mêmes gestes. Il se réveillait en entendant grogner ou couiner. Il caressait les louveteaux. Il se levait, passait dans la salle de bain, descendait dans la cuisine, sortait les petits, préparait les petits déjeuners, mangeait un peu, étudiait le livre de Deaton et le bestiaire, préparait de nouveaux de quoi manger aux louveteaux, faisait ses recherches, caressait les peluches vivantes, préparait le souper, se changeait pour lui nuit après que son père lui demande d'aller dormir et que le petit loup Derek lui donne raison, puis se couchait avec Isaac et Scott blottit contre lui, Erica et Jackson sur ses pieds et Derek sur le fauteuil.

Le dixième soir, Stiles se levait pour préparer le repas du soir quand il était pris de vertige. Mélissa étant présente, elle l'aidait à se rasseoir. Grognement et couinement se faisaient entendre.

- Stiles, as tu mangé ?

- oui.

- quand ? Insistait-elle.

- ce matin…

- Stiles.

- d'accord, je ne sais plus. Je veux vite trouver une solution pour eux. Je suis sûr d'être proche de la réponse, je vais y arriver. Je n'ai pas le temps de lambiner, je dois trouver ces sorcières avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Il regardait les louveteaux.

- Vous redeviendrez bientôt comme avant.

Isaac, Scott et Erica se frottaient contre lui. Jackson et Derek restaient là où ils étaient mais grognaient un coup pour montrer qu'ils le croyaient.

Stiles voulait se lever de nouveau, mais Mélissa l'en empêchait. Elle décidait de téléphoner pour commander une pizza et elle servirait les petits étant donné qu'il fallait juste faire réchauffer ce que Stiles avait fait ce midi.

Quand son père était rentré le soir, il l'avait engueulé en lui demandant de faire plus attention à lui. Que s'il voulait aider ses amis, il devait être en bonne santé.

Quelques minutes après être partie, Mélissa revenait chez les Stilinski. Sa voiture ne démarrait pas. John la raccompagnait chez elle. En revenant, il trouvait Stiles endormi sur le canapé, trois louveteaux sur lui. Le shérif souriait à cette vision. Il avait l'air si bien qu'il ne le réveillait pas. Son fils n'avait pas besoin de couverture avec la fourrure qu'il avait sur lui. Il lui embrassait le front.

- bonne nuit fiston.

Il regardait une dernière fois les louveteaux puis son fils avant de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles ne voulait pas se lever. Il était bien au chaud sous cette couverture qui bougeait. Qui bougeait et le léchait ?

L'hyperactif ouvrait les yeux pour croiser les regards bleu et chocolat des petits louveteaux qu'étaient Isaac et Scott.

- bonjour mes petits loups. Disait-il en les caressant.

Des petits jappements se faisaient entendre plus bas. Erica et Jackson quémandaient leurs caresses. Stiles déplaçaient les deux petits de sur lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir et caresser les deux autres loups.

Il se levait ensuite direction la cuisine où il ouvrait la porte de derrière pour les laisser faire leurs besoins. Pendant ce temps, il allait à la salle de bain puis préparait de quoi manger. La boule de poils qu'était Derek lui grognait dessus.

- oui, je me prépare aussi quelque chose.

La peluche noire éternuait et sortait de nouveau pour faire rentrer ses bêtas.

Après avoir mangé, il ne savait pas comment, mais en sortant de sa douche, Scott et Isaac étaient là. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé la porte. Il soupirait en pensant que ses amis étaient des voyeurs et qu'il espérait qu'ils ne se souviendraient de rien quand ils redeviendraient humains. Scott l'avait déjà vu nu, mais il préférait qu'il oublie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand il descendait, son père était dans la cuisine entrain de caresser Erica qui était sur ses genoux, il buvait un café auprès de Mélissa. Scott voyant sa maman courait vers elle lui sautant dessus.

- bonjour fils.

- bonjour papa, Mélissa.

- bonjour Stiles, et bonjour à ta ma petite boule de poils.

L'infirmière caressait son fils sur son crâne.

- il adore que l'on caresse ses pattes et sous ses coussinets.

Mélissa regardait Stiles

- je sais c'est bizarre de dire ça de son meilleur ami.

L'infirmière souriait faisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Si c'était un chat, il ronronnerait. Tu avais raison, il adore ça.

- et Erica ? Elle préfère quoi ? Demandait son père dans un sourire.

- la gorge et le dos. Jackson tant que l'on le caresse tout lui va. Derek je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai caressé qu'une seule fois.

Un petit couinement à ses pieds se faisait entendre. Il se penchait et portait dans ses bras un louveteau champagne.

- Isaac, lui, il préfère derrière les oreilles et sur le museau.

Le louveteau Scott grognait un peu.

- Scott, suffit. Tu as ta maman, Isaac est avec moi.

Le loup marron couinait. Stiles soupirait, il s'avançait vers Scott et lui caressait un instant le crâne.

- non je ne suis pas fâché.

Les deux adultes le regardaient.

- tu les comprends ? Demandait son père.

- oui.

Voyant leurs regards.

- non je n'entends pas leurs voix me parlaient comme s'ils étaient humains, mais j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent me dire. Enfin, les bases.

Son père et l'infirmière souriaient.

- je vais reprendre mes recherches.

Stiles allait poser Isaac mais le petit loup le léchait en couinant. Le fils du shérif soupirait.

- Isaac. Tu peux venir avec moi, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

Le petit loup champagne couinait encore.

- d'accord cinq minutes.

Stiles s'asseyait aux côtés de son père, caressant tendrement le louveteau.

L'hyperactif soupirait de nouveau.

- Jackson, mon lacet.

Mais la peluche grise continuait de tirer et mordiller le pauvre lacet.

- quelle autorité je vous jure. Derek tu pourrais m'aider.

La peluche noire partait dans le salon avec comme un sourire au museau après l'avoir regardé et éternué. Les deux adultes avaient un immense sourire, presque un rire en voyant la scène.

Une heure plus tard, John en repos était auprès de Mélissa à regarder un film sur le canapé avec à ses côtés, son fils, Erica, l'alpha et Isaac. Ce dernier venait de quitter Stiles car Scott grognait un peu trop, il voulait aller avec son ami tout en restant avec sa maman. La seule solution avait donc été qu'Isaac reste avec Mélissa après d'autres caresses de l'hyperactif. Jackson lui, jouait à la balle.

Mélissa s'était occupé du repas du midi laissant le jeune Stilinski faire ses recherches. Après le repas, ce dernier travaillait de nouveau.

Il était dix huit heures quand Stiles se levait d'un coup en souriant.

- j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je dois appeler Deaton.

Le vétérinaire lui répondait qu'il serait chez lui dans une heure. Comme promis à l'heure prévu il était là. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres en voyant son apprenti et la meute. Sourire qu'il perdait en regardant l'hyperactif.

- tu as l'air épuisé.

- je dors bien pourtant.

- pas assez. Répondait son père.

- quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre je dormirai une journée entière si tu veux, mais pour l'instant…

Son père posait une main sur une de ses épaules.

- je sais.

- dis moi ce que tu as trouvé Stiles. Demandait le véto.

- un chaman qui s'est retourné sur ce qui faisait de lui un chaman s'est lié avec des sorcières pratiquant la magie noire. L'une d'elle aimait follement un homme qui était un loup garou. Un soir de pleine lune, l'homme l'blessé physiquement et mentalement en rejetant ses sentiments. De rage, la sorcière l'a maudit à rester pour toujours sous sa forme de loup garou. Depuis, chaque meute de loups garous qu'elle trouve, elle les combat grâce à son loup et à d'autres qu'elle a ensorcelé avec ses amies. Elle veut montrer sa supériorité et assouvir tous les loups garous. Transformer la meute en adorable peluche vivante, les fragilises. Elle peut à tout moment venir et les détruire.

- j'ai vu que tu as mis du sorbier autour de la maison. Disait Deaton.

- oui, mais ce n'est pas assez puissant contre elles.

- ne doute pas de la force du sorbier.

- je ne doute pas, mais c'est la seule protection que j'ai pour protéger mes amis.

Stiles baissait les yeux, démoralisé. Il se laissait tomber sur un des fauteuils, les petits venaient sur lui. Isaac et Scott avaient même grimpés sur ses épaules pour frotter son visage alors qu'Erica et Jackson étaient blottis contre son ventre et Derek sur ses pieds.

- je dois tout faire pour les rendre humains avec qu'elles se décident à attaquer.

- tu y arriveras Stiles. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut les aider c'est toi. Tu ignores le pouvoir que tu possèdes en toi. Je ne parle pas de pouvoirs comme les sorciers, mais c'est quelque chose d'autant puissant. Aie confiance en toi. Confessait Deaton.

- j'espère que vous avez raison doc.

Stiles le souhaitait de tout son cœur, car il ne supporterait pas l'échec.

- en quoi puis je aider ? Pourquoi m'avoir demander ces plantes ?

La voix du véto le sortait de ses pensées.

- pour les trouver. Vous êtes druide, donc vous pourrez faire cette mixture. Répondait-il en montrant le livre et le bestiaire en même temps. J'en mettrait un peu de partout autour de la ville. Si l'odeur devient plus forte à un certain endroit, les sorcières ne devraient pas être loin.

- très bien, je regarde ça.

- merci.

Stiles caressait les petits comme il le pouvait. Il se sentait rassurer avec eux tout en étant perdu. Il avait peur d'échoué, peur de les perdre. Voyant son fils attristé et vu l'heure, John proposait d'aller de quoi manger au fast food. Stiles accepté avec joie, même les louveteaux ce qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Stiles s'offusquait en riant.

- j'ai compris, vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine.

Les petits le léchaient, se frottaient à lui. Voyant le regard du shérif sur son fils, Mélissa se levait pour le rejoindre alors qu'il mettait sa veste.

- qu'y a-t-il John ?

- j'espère que cette histoire va vite se terminer car je ne sais pas combien de temps mon fils tiendra encore.

-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- il ne prend plus son traitement. Ne mange presque pas,et il dort peu.

Mélissa prenait une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- je suis certaine que ton fils va vite trouver ces sorcières et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- d'accord il va les trouver mais après ? Comment leurs faire rendre humains les louveteaux ? Tu as entendu comme moi qui sont ces femmes.

- John, comme l'as dit le docteur Deaton, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut arranger tout cela, c'est bien Stiles. Ton fils a énormément de ressources. Il a combattu aux côtés de la meute et de Scott en étant le seul humain. Il s'en sortira.

Le shérif serrait la main de l'infirmière.

- je l'espère.

Le loup noir se posait aux d'eux, posant son museau sur la main libre du shérif. Le shérif souriait en caressant le crâne de l'alpha.

- si même Derek Hale me le dit.

Une demi heure plus tard, quand il revenait avec de quoi nourrir tout le monde, le shérif trouvait son fils à la même place qui soupirait. Jackson mâchouillait encore ses lacets, Isaac et erica étaient blottis contre son ventre. Scott était avec Mélissa, Derek était sur un des fauteuils et Deaton était dans le coin salle à manger.

Tout en mangeant, le véto expliquait qu'il lui faudrait deux jours pour que la mixture soit efficace. Stiles lui répondait donc que dans trois jours il viendrait la chercher.

Dans deux jours, il aurait la chance de sauver ses amis.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles devait attendre deux jours avant de pouvoir mettre la mixture autour de la ville, mais il n'allait pas attendre sans rien faire. Il avait peut être trouvé une façon de les trouver, mais pas encore un moyen pour leur faire rendre leur apparence à la meute. C'était pour cela que ce matin là, il était de nouveau entrain de faire des recherches.

Malheureusement pour lui, ces deux jours n'avaient pas suffit pour qu'il trouve quelque chose. Excédé, à cran, il décidait de le faire à sa façon. Il irait parler directement avec les sorcières. Il en avait parlé avec son père. Ce dernier n'était pas pour, ni même la peluche Derek qui était venu les écouter vu qu'il avait grogné méchamment. Mais Stiles leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était la seule solution.

Le jour j, il était allé à la clinique vétérinaire de bonne heure. Deaton l'avait lié à la mixture pour que lui seul la sente et puisse connaître l'emplacement des sorcières. Il avait ensuite fait le tour de la ville pour la placer à certains endroits comme lui avait expliqué le véto. Il devait attendre deux heures avant que ça agisse. Il en avait profité pour vérifier si les louveteaux allaient bien. Son père travaillait ainsi que Mélissa.

A peine avait-il fait un pas chez lui que les petits étaient sur lui. Il s'amusait avec eux, brossait Erica, grondait pour la énième fois Jackson qui mordillait ses lacets, caressant en même temps Isaac et Scott pour ne pas que son meilleur ami soit jaloux.

Il allait faire le repas quand son père arrivait. Il était surpris de le voir là mais il comprenait vite quand son père prenait la parole.

- je vais venir avec toi.

- non. Écoutes papa, je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais je préfère te savoir à ton bureau qu'avec moi, des sorcières et des loups garous. Deaton m'a donné assez de sorbier et d'aconite pour me protéger, ne t'en fais pas.

- mais pour les convaincre d'annuler le sort ?

Stiles soupirait.

- papa, j'ai réussi à embrouiller plusieurs agents du fbi, le nouveau proviseur et j'en passe. Mon hyperactivité et mon trouble de l'attention sont dans des moments pareils un atout. Tout ira bien.

Un couinement et un grognement attiraient l'attention des deux humains. Derek et Isaac étaient là.

Stiles se penchait pour prendre Isaac dans ses bras.

- avant la nuit vous serez humains.

Le louveteau champagne lui lèchait le visage.

- Mélissa va venir s'occuper de vous. Ne la mord pas Derek.

La peluche noire se frottait à ses jambes au lieu de le mordiller. Stiles se penchait en souriant pour lui caresser la tête. Il posait ensuite Isaac pour préparer le repas.

A peine avait-il finit de manger et après des caresses aux peluches vivantes, qu'il partait à la trace des sorcières.

Il roulait depuis dix minutes qu'il s'était mis à rire tout seul. Il reniflait comme un loup. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette manie chez ses amis. Une odeur forte et écœurante coupait son rire. Il avait trouvé.

Il savait qu'en arrivant sur les lieux, il se ferait de suite repérer, mais il avait de quoi créer une barrière autour de lui.

Comme prévu, à peine un pied hors de sa jeep, il était encerclé de loups garous. D'un geste vif, il s'entourait de sorbier et d'aconit liquide.

Une voix de femme se faisait entendre…

- très intelligent.

- je veux juste vous parler.

- parler ?

- vous parlez pour vous demandez de rendre humains mes amis.

- tes amis sont des loups garous !

Stiles ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais la sorcière avait réussi à briser à la barrière de sorbier et lui avait lancé un sort le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Chez les Stilinski, Mélissa ne savait plus quoi faire. Les louveteaux ne voulaient pas manger, ni jouer, ils n'arrêtaient pas de couiner en regardant la porte d'entrée.

La nuit venait de tomber, et aucune nouvelle de Stiles. Le shérif et Deaton avaient fait le tour de la ville. Ils avaient trouvé la jeep, le cercle de sorbier et d'aconit brisé ainsi que du sang. Trop de sang au goût du shérif qui avait peur de perdre son fils.

John rentrait chez lui. Mélissa comprenait à ses traits tirés qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Elle le forçait à manger un peu, mais l'appétit n'était pas présent.

Les louveteaux étaient autour de lui. Mélissa posait une main sur une de celle du shérif.

- il est tout ce qui me reste. Je m'en veux si tu savais. Quand je me suis fais mis à pieds, je me suis dit tout ça c'est sa faute. Quelle idée ce gosse hyperactif a eut de voler un van de la police et d'y enfermer un de ses amis. Alors que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été un assez bon père. Je n'ai pas été présent pour lui. Je lui ai même reproché la mort de sa mère.

Le shérif n'arrivait pas à retenir une larme.

- John, il est encore en vie. Elles le cachent, c'est tout.

Les louveteaux hurlaient à la lune.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles avait mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à supporter les sorts des sorcières sans pouvoir parler. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il tentait une seconde fois et se retrouvait face à un regard noir. Il voulait se reculer mais il s'apercevait qu'il était attaché par les poignets, par les chevilles et qu'il était debout. '' Je ressemble à une étoile de mer'' pensait-il.

Stiles regardait de nouveau vers le regard noir. Un loup garou.

- tu ne me fais pas peur. Derek et Peter sont plus effrayants que toi.

Même si sous sa forme peluche, l'hyperactif trouvait Derek mignon et adorable.

Un rire se faisait entendre. La sorcière qu'il avait déjà vue.

- tu es vraiment intéressant comme garçon. Tu n'as pas peur de mes loups, tu sais comment te protéger, pourtant tu es un simple humain.

- merci du compliment.

La sorcière caressait la joue gauche de Stiles. Il essayait de se dégager mais elle lui maintenait fermement son menton ainsi elle l'obligeait à la regarder dans les yeux.

- pourquoi tiens tu tant à ces monstres ? Les loups garous ne sont que des bêtes sans cœur, cruelles et elles te briseront quand elles en auront finit avec toi.

- ils sont mes amis. Ils m'acceptent dans leur meute alors que je ne suis qu'un pathétique humain. Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours la joie d'être avec eux, Scott a essayé de me tuer, Derek me frappe sans arrêt, Peter m'a foutu ma plus grande peur, Jackson m'a paralysé quand il était un kanima, Erica m'a frappé avec une pièce de ma voiture et Isaac… je crois que c'est le seul qui n'a rien tenté.

Un léger sourire ornait les lèvres de l'hyperactif en pensant au loup frisé.

- s'ils étaient toujours humains, je sais qu'à présent, ils seraient à ma recherche.

La sorcière le frappait avec sa magie. Stiles avait mal de partout.

Les autres sorcières arrivaient. L'une d'elle s'approchait de celle face à Stiles.

- tout est prêt.

- bien. Je saluerai tes amis de ta part.

Stiles prenait une profonde respiration.

- tout ça parque qu'un homme vous a rejeté !

- un monstre !

- un monstre que vous avez aimé et que vous aimez toujours.

- je…

- vous l'aimez encore. Même si vous l'avez puni en le transformant dans sa forme animale, vous le gardez près de vous.

- tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes.

- avec vos pouvoirs vous auriez pu le faire souffrir et même le tuer. Mais vous avez préféré le garder à vos côtés. Vous tenez encore à lui.

Voyant l'absence de réponse de la sorcière, il continuait.

- ne vous êtes vous jamais demandée pourquoi il vous avait rejeté ?

- il est sans cœur !

- il vous protégeait!

- tu mens ! Tu ne sais rien de l'amour !

-je sais comment les loups pensent. Même si vous êtes une sorcière, vous êtes humaine. Vous étiez faible à votre rencontre, il avait peur de vous blesser. Les émotions jouent sur les loups, et quand ils aiment c'est pire. Le contrôle qu'ils doivent avoir est très important pour ne pas blesser.

Stiles regardait le loup qui se frottait à sa jambe comme pour le remercier de ces explications.

- il vous aime. Il vous a toujours aimé. Il vous a rejeté pour vous protéger contre lui-même. Il n'était pas un loup depuis assez longtemps pour vivre votre amour sans crainte.

- je…

- laissez-lui une chance de vous le dire avec ses mots. Il ne vous en veut pas, il vous aime. Il est en colère mais contre lui pour vous avoir blessé.

La sorcière pleurait, ses amies venaient près d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière calmait ses pleurs. Elle libèrait magiquement Stiles.

- tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres.

- merci pour le compliment.

L'hyperactif souriait tout en se penchant pour caresser le loup mais il chutait sous la douleur. L'une des amies de la sorcière s'approchait de lui, elle apposait une main dans son dos. Elle incantait un sort.

- vous devriez aller mieux.

- merci. Répondait le fils du shérif.

- demain, 21 heures dans les bois à la sortie de la ville, rejoins nous avec tes amis, je leur rendrais leurs formes humaines.

- seulement demain ?

La sorcière lui souriait.

- je ne peux inverser le sort seulement un vendredi.

- mais demain c'est mardi.

- tu as encaissé beaucoup de sorts, tu as perdu notion de temps entre deux inconsciences.

- euh d'accord, ma voiture est toujours…

- nous avons changé de lieu Je vais te renvoyer devant chez toi.

Chez les Stilinski…

Le shérif ne dormait plus, il était épuisé, mais il cherchait sans arrêt son fils. Il venait d'arriver chez lui pour sortir les louveteaux et changer de vêtements quand les petits se mettaient à couiner en regardant la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrait sur Stiles.

Les louveteaux sautaient sur lui en japant. Stiles se penchait pour les caresser.

- je suis rentré.

Le shérif s'approchait vivement puis le serrait contre lui.

- j'ai eus si peur mon fils, si peur de te perdre aussi.

- désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je vais bien.

La porte s'ouvrait sur Mélissa. Cette dernière prenait à son tour Stiles dans ses bras.

- je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin.

- merci Mélissa.

Elle prenait son visage entre ses mains.

- tu es blessée. Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

- je vais bien. L'une des sorcières m'a soigné.

- mais ce sont elles qui t'ont blessé. S'exclamait John.

- je vais tout vous raconter, mais avant j'ai envie d'une bonne douche et de manger. Papa on peut commander des pizzas ?

- oui fiston.

Stiles prenait son père dans ses bras avant de monter se doucher. L'eau brûlait un peu trop son corps mais le soulageait en même temps.

En sortant de la douche, il n'était pas étonné de trouver les loups, mais se cachait quand même en vitesse derrière sa serviette car Erica était là. Il allait ensuite s'habiller avant de descendre rejoindre son père et Mélissa.

Tout en mangeant, Stiles leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il concluait en disant aux louveteaux.

- demain, vous serez humains.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles était couché avec tous les loups collés à une partie de son corps.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Stiles était seul dans son lit. Avait-il rêvé toute cette histoire ?

En essayant de se lever, il avait sa réponse. Tout était réel. Il avait encore mal malgré le sort de soins. Alors où étaient les louveteaux ?

Alors que Stiles s'asseyait dans son lit, une peluche vivante sautait sur lui et lui léchait le visage.

- bonjour Isaac, je me demandais où vous étiez passés.

Stiles caressait la boule de poils quand une autre peluche sautait sur le lit.

- bonjour Scott.

- tu es réveillé mon fils.

Son père entrait avec un plateau contenant son petit déjeuner.

- bonjour papa.

Des jappements attiraient son attention au sol.

- bonjour à vous aussi.

- reste au lit pour le moment. Reposes toi aujourd'hui.

Voyant son fils prêt à parler.

- ce soir, il y a le rendez vous. Tu as vécu des durs moments ces trois derniers jours, alors reposes toi. Les petits ont mangés et ils ont fait leurs besoins.

- c'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas là à mon réveil.

- ça été difficile de faire descendre ces deux là.

Le shérif montrait Scott et Isaac.

- mais le jeune Hale m'a aidé. Manges et repos.

- merci papa.

Le shérif embrassait le front de son fils. Il alait sortir quand une chose lui revenait.

- ah, j'oubliais. Le jeune Withmore a encore mâchouillé tes lacets.

Stiles soupirait. Il regardait la boule de poils grise.

- je me demande ce que tu trouve à mes lacets Jackson.

La boule de poils sautait sur le lit. Il montrait son ventre pour des grattouilles.

Le jeune hyperactif souriait. Il grattouillait donc la peluche qui l'avait amadoué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles commençait à déjeuner quand la peluche Derek avait grogné sur ses bêtas pour le laisser tranquille.

La journée était vite passée. Il ne s'était levé que pour aller à la salle de bain. Il avait regarder la télé avec les louveteaux contre lui. Ces derniers ne l'avaient laissé seuls que pour faire leurs besoins, John avait monté leurs gamelles pour qu'ils puissent rester le plus possible avec leurs fils étant sûr qu'ils ne descendront pas pour manger.

Stiles s'était levé ensuite pour se doucher peu avant le repas du soir. Mélissa assise à ses côtés voyait son regard attristé.

- qu'y-a-t-il ?

- rien.

- Stiles.

- rien, vraiment, c'est juste que d'ici deux heures, je redeviendrai le pathétique humain qui encombre la meute.

- ne dis pas ça.

- ils ont eut besoin de moi car ils sont dans cet état, sinon, je ne leur sers à rien.

Mélissa prenait une des mains de Stiles dans les siennes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Le louveteau champagne qu'était Isaac couinait à leurs pieds. L'hyperactif le prenait sur lui dès que l'infirmière lui lâchait la main. Il caressait le louveteau quand jaloux, Scott sautait sur les genoux de Stiles et poussait Isaac.

- Scott ! Je me demande pourquoi tu agis ainsi alors que dès que tu seras humains tu...

il ne finissait pas sa phrase soupirant simplement. Le petit loup couinait. Stiles prenait de nouveau Isaac contre lui.

- je peux vous grattouiller tout les deux.

A peine avait-il finit cette phrase qu'une peluche humaine blanche et une autre grise sautaient sur lui. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- bon, je vais vous grattouiller tous les quatre.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Le shérif, Mélissa et Deacon accompagnaient Stiles.

Arrivé dans les bois, à peine était-il sortit de sa voiture que Stiles se faisait blottir contre un torse.

John avait mis une main sur son arme, mais la lâchait en entendant les paroles de l'homme.

- merci, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- euh, d'accord, mais…

Un rire de femme que Stiles commençait à trop entendre résonnait à ses côtés.

- t'es le loup garou ! S'écriait-il.

L'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras le relâchait.

- oui, c'est bien moi.

Stiles s'apercevait qu'il était très bel homme. Assez grand, châtain, teint halé, yeux noirs. Mais il avait une préférence pour les châtains clairs, peau claire, yeux bleus. Il secouait la tête confus à la suite de ses pensées.

Des grognements se faisaient entendre. Les louveteaux étaient sortis de la jeep et se tenaient aux pieds de Stiles.

- ta meute veut te protéger, c'est mignon. Disait l'homme en souriant.

- ne te moque pas de mes peluches. Souriait Stiles.

La sorcière s'approchait de ce dernier. Les grognements étaient plus forts.

- je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Elle regardait Stiles.

- tu n'es pas un simple humain. Ce que tu as fais hier était incroyable.

- ce qu'il a fait? Demandait Deaton.

- les loups étaient sous mon contrôle, pourtant il a pu en attirer vers lui. Il a brisé le sort de possession. De plus, il les comprend.

La sorcière regardait la meute miniature, puis Stiles.

- tu leur es plus précieux que ce que tu es le cœur de cette meute jeune Stilinski. Et tu m'as rendu le mien. Je vais rendre leur apparence à tes amis.

- j'ai oublié les couvertures…

- ils seront habillés comme le jour de leur transformation.

La sorcière inversait le sort. Les loups étaient inconscients.

- une sécurité en cas de vengeance. Il se réveilleront à mon départ.

- c'est possible qu'ils ne se réveillent qu'après mon départ ? Demandait Stiles.

- bien sûr mais…

- fiston ?

- j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- très bien. Dès que tu franchiras le seul de ta maison, ils se réveilleront. Expliquait la sorcière avant de disparaître avec son amant.

Stiles regardait les corps des membres de la meute, puis les adultes. Son père le prend dans ses bras avant qu'il ne monte dans sa jeep.

Chez lui, après avoir bu du lait et pris ses cachets, il mettait une tenue pour la nuit avant de glisser sous ses draps.

Un sentiment étrange l'étreignait alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles se réveillait car il avait énormément chaud, que quelque chose le chatouillait dans le cou et sur le nez et qu'il était tout ankylosé. Ouvrant les yeux il s'apercevait les raisons de tout ça. Il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Isaac et Scott étaient presque allongés sur son torse et leurs visages étaient enfouis dans son cou. Baissant le regard, il voyait Erica et Jackson allongeaient sur les jambes de Scott et Isaac et leurs visages vers où se trouvaient ses pieds.

Il essayait de se dégager mais les loups resserraient leurs étreintes. Il soupirait mais il était attendri. Par contre il devait évacuer les loups car il n'en pouvait plus.

- Scott?Scott !

Ce dernier ouvrait les yeux et le serrait encore plus dans ses bras.

- euh, Scott, si je t'ai réveillé c'est pour que tu décolles pas pour que tu me brises les côtes.

- désolé. Hier tu es partis avant notre réveil et j'avais peur qu'elle t'avait pris avec elle. Ton père, Deaton et maman nous ont dit que tu étais rentré chez toi mais…

- je suis là.

Comme il le pouvait, Stiles levait son bras et sa main du côté de Scott pour lui caresser les cheveux comme il le faisait quand il était un louveteau. Cela ne dérangeait pas son meilleur ami.

- Stiles ?

- bonjour Isaac.

A son tour le loup frisé serrait l'hyperactif contre lui. Et comme pour son meilleur ami, Stiles lui caressait les cheveux.

Peu à peu, Erica et Jackson se réveillaient. Derek l'était déjà mais gardait le silence.

- pourquoi es-tu partit Batman ? Nous voulions tant te remercier ! Disait la seule louve tout en grimpant sur Stiles pour venir lui donner un baiser sur ses deux joues.

- désolé ma Catwoman, mais je me sentais épuisé et…

- ne mens pas Stiles. Rétorquait Derek. Il faut que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que tu fais partit de la meute, nous sentons tes émotions. Deaton nous a aussi appris que tu es un homme loup. La raison qui te fait rester avec nous, que tu me tiens tête, que tu te mets en danger pour nous, c'est le fait que tu as un pouvoir sur les loups. Tu es le cœur de la meute.

- pincez moi, je rêve. Derek Hale, l'alpha grognon vient de me faire des compliments et en plus un sacré monologue digne de moi.

La meute riait doucement sous le grognement de l'alpha.

- moi aussi je t'adore Derek.

Le rire de la meute s'accentuait.

- bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais vous pesez votre poids en humain, j'ai encore un peu mal par rapport à ma rencontre avec les sorcières et vous me donnez chaud.

- mais il est encore tôt. Disait tristement Erica. Tu ne vas pas nous mettre dehors ?

- Scott, tu peux aller dans le débarras, il y a un matelas recouvert. On va les mettre côte à côte et nous finiront notre nuit, ça vous va ?

Tous acquiesçait positivement. Derek accompagnait Scott pour l'aider à porter le matelas sans réveiller le shérif.

A peine allongé, Isaac et Scott reprenaient leur position contre Stiles. Erica se plaçait derrière Isaac, Jackson derrière Scott. Derek restait sur le fauteuil quand l'hyperactif lui faisait signe de venir aussi. Il se plaçait donc derrière Erica.

Avant de se rendormir, Stiles prenait la parole.

- Jackson, il faudra quand même que l'on parle de ta passion pour mes lacets.

La meute riait à nouveau doucement.

- promis. Répondait le dernier des bêtas.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveillait en premier, mais dès que son rythme cardiaque avait changé, les loups s'étaient réveillés à leurs tours.

Ils s'étaient levés et après un passage plus ou moins rapides dans la salle de bain pour chacun, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine où l'hyperactif préparait le petit déjeuner et le shérif buvait son café.

Le reste de la journée, ils l'avaient tous passé chez les Stilinski devant la télé, tous blottit les uns contre les autres. Seul Derek avait pris un fauteuil pour lui seul. Mélissa était présente.

Le soir, tout le monde était parti. Stiles se sentait un peu seul, mais il savait que ça arriverait.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il était couché quand il entendait sa fenêtre s'ouvrir. Il ne bougeait pas sachant que seul les loups passaient pas là. Son lit s'affaissait sous le poids de quelqu'un mais cette personne n'osait pas faire un geste vers lui alors qu'il était de dos. Stiles faisait donc face au loup. Comment il l'avait su, il l'ignorait encore, mais il savait qui se trouvait dans son lit avant de se tourner. Isaac.

- salut. Prononçait ce dernier.

- salut.

- désolé d'être venu mais… je…

L'éclat de lune montrait à l'humain que le loup frisé rougissait. Délicatement, il posait une main sur l'une des joues de ce dernier. Lentement il avançait son visage vers celui du loup. Tendrement, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser. Baiser qui lui était rendu avec autant de douceur.

- je ne peux plus dormir sans toi. Finissait Isaac.

- je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Répondait à son tour Stiles.

Isaac l'embrassait à son tour. Le baiser doux devenait passionné montrant leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, le reste de la meute était au courant pour eux. Scott comme le louveteau qu'il avait été, était jaloux. Mais Stiles l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il garderait du temps pour son meilleur ami. Jackson avait offert une nouvelle paire de basket à Stiles ainsi qu'une dizaine de lots de lacets.

L'entente dans la meute avait radicalement changé après cette épreuve, ils étaient plus soudés.

Cette aventure n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Stiles, mais la récompense valait tout l'or du monde : l'amour d'Isaac et sa place dans la meute.

FIN


End file.
